


Jealous: remix

by FridaysChild



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridaysChild/pseuds/FridaysChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does Miguel like to flirt with Tim so much?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous: remix

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jealous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/285355) by [FridaysChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridaysChild/pseuds/FridaysChild). 



It’s not that Miguel set out with the express intention of annoying Superboy or anything. At least not much. It is true that he’s still kind of mad about the part where Superboy beat the crap out of all of them but it hadn’t occurred to him that Superboy might have a thing for Red Robin.

He maybe got the hint when the clone’s heat vision set the curtain just behind him on fire when he was flirting with Tim a little.

And it’s really kind of funny. Miguel had a crush on Red Robin, when he’d been sort of a flat, two-dimensional online presence. The thing about people in person is they’re never as perfect as they are in your head, and Red Robin turns out to be not his type at all. Still smoking hot, but definitely not Miguel’s type. So he’s not exactly mad at the thought of stepping aside for Superboy, although he enjoys flirting with Red Robin. There’s the smoking hot thing, and it tends to get Red all flustered, too. Which mostly means he stops scowling temporarily, but still. He’s cute when he’s not scowling.

That’s not the funny part, though. The funny part is that Superboy clearly has no idea what’s going on. Kid was raised in a tube and Miguel wouldn’t be surprised if he doesn’t even know about girl and boy bees, muchless boy and boy bees. And for someone used as a possession for the few months of his life, the concept of jealousy is probably totally foreign.

And maybe he’s not a saint, because after everything, he’s kind of enjoying winding Superboy up. A touch to Red Robin’s shoulder here, a murmured word in his ear there... Miguel is fairly certain that Superboy hates his guts and doesn’t understand why.

It’s not that he wants Superboy to be miserable, exactly. Really, he wants Superboy to do something about his crush. Red Robin is a good leader, but clearly needs a little healthy balance in his life; Superboy needs friends and maybe a lover so he can learn how to act like a real boy. They’d be good for each other.

Cassie caught onto him after not very long at all. “Why do you feel the need to fuck with Superboy?” she asked, shaking her head. “Honestly.”

Miguel snorts. “Please, you’re the queen of fucking with people.”

“Only when there’s something you want. So what do you want?”

“I want Superboy to ask Red Robin out.”

“He thinks Red is off limits and that you two are dating. Why don’t you just tell him to ask him out?”

“I am so not having the birds and the bees talk with him. Are you going to volunteer?”

Cassie gives him a look like he’s touched in the head.

“Right, then. I nominate someone else.” Kiran, maybe. She had the temperament and he even suspected she wouldn’t mind too much.

Cassie sighs. “Stop messing with him, Miguel. He instinctively knows that Red is off limits and he doesn’t understand why.”

“But I like flirting.” Miguel gives her an exaggerated pout.

Cassie sighs again. “I swear, this is why I used to work alone. It’s like being surrounded by five year olds. Dumb five year olds.”

Miguel grins at her. “I’ll tell him, Cassie. When he’s ready.”


End file.
